WHER WERE YOU?
by Roxtar
Summary: SOMETHING CHANGED HIS LIFE. MY FIRST FAN FIC GUYS. I M NERVOUS
1. Chapter 1

Something has changed the lives of our beloved daya. Peep in to know more.

IN QUALIS

(Abhi on driving seat and daya on passenger seat)

There was complete silence in the air DUO were returning from Goa. SOMETHING HAPPENED WHICH LEFT THEM STUNNED.

_FLASHBACK_

_DAYA:BOSS aaj main bahut khush hun. Kitne dino baad aaj Mamta Foundation jaa rahen hain na hum ._

_Kabse soch rahe the par aaj jake time mila…(a big smile on daya as well as abhijeet 's face.)_

_Abhi:haan yaar khush toh amin bhi bahut hun . mujhe wahan baut acchha lagta hai. Specialy tumhare aur tarika ji ke saath….(he spoke without thinking . daya just smirked)_

_(trying to divert from the topic)abhi:lo pahuch gaye(trying to avoid daya;s gaze).Both stepped down the car . they were stunned at the was not at the gate. There was no one around . even children were not found in the SIR'S commado immediately rushed in to the rooms of the children. To their astonishment all were sitting quiet sobbing. Seeing daya a boy of 12 ran and hugged him._

_ wo bade wale uncle ko hospital….(he could say no more)_

_Daya:kya hua . anish beta hua? Kaun sa hospital?_

_Anish:wo unko hmm hmmm(he kept sobbig)_

_Just then mohan kaka came and told-day a beta wo saab ko dil ka daura aaya tha to rahul unhe hospital le ke gaya hai.. iss baar unki halat kuch jyada hi kharab lag rahi thi.. bacche to kabse roye jaa rahe hain.(while he was saying all these abhi was looking at daya. He was trying to act strong. But could not be. After all the person lying in the hospital was that person who brought him up just like his own son. His vey dear balraj sir._

_Daya(trying to be strong to abhi)-boss tum inka khyal rakho main hospital jaa raha kaun sa hospital?_

_Abhi: main bhi chalta hun .he knew that daya would not be able to control himself.(to kaka)kaun sa hospital?_

_Kaka-city hospital._

_Both left after assuring children and kaka._

_Daya drove in rage. DREADFUL was yet to come , so mething that would change his life._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WAS VERY NERVOUS . THIS WS A bit shorter._

_ Sorry._

_Please. Please review I need your me should I continue or not?_


	2. Chapter 2

_CITY HOSPITAL_

_DUO rushed to rahul. Rahul was a tough guy. He stayed calm usually even in the toughest situations. Bt today he could not. he was walking to and fro outside the O.T. DAYA reachedand called out his name._

_Daya:rahul sir kaisew hain/ doctor ne kya kaha?_

_Rahul: daya wo balraj sir ko operation ke liye le keg aye hain.. (he appeared strong but was shattered when the doctor came out of the OT. Seeing the condition of daya and rahul abhi took the charge)_

_ wo kaise hain?_

_Dr.: sorry. Operation kamyab nahi raha. Unke paas bahut kam samay hai. Aap log chahein toh unse mil sakte hain._

_(saying this the dr. patted abhi's shoulder and said)dr: aapme se dayakaun hai…._

_Daya came forward: (he somehow controlled his tears)ji dr. main hun daya kya baart hai_

_Dr: wo baar baar aapka naam le rahe hain. App mil aiye unse._

_Saying this he knew daya's condition but still he asked him to go._

_Daya entered the eyes were filled with went and sa beside the man who taught him to face the toughest situations with courage,_

_Daya slowly called out: dekhiye sir main aa na._

_Hearing the voice ofhis favourite child the old man opened his eyes. There was love ,care affection, blessings and yes daya noticed something strange in his behavior. The face which always had ahuge smile and spoke for his children now was regretful. He called daya closer. Daya thinking that he wanted to shre something moved a bit forward ._

_Balraj: daya aaj main tumhe tumhari zindagi ke ahem rishtey se parchit karana chah rahu hun. Maine kabhi socha nhi tha ki tumhe iss tarh bataunga per phir bhi.(he was interrupted by daya)_

_Daya: sir mujhe kuch nahi jann na ._

_Sir: aaj batana bahut zaroori hai. (ordering tone).chup chaap ab meri baat 4.5 yrs ke the jab tumhare pita ke ek wafader ne tumhe mere paas chhoda tha. Sirf tumhe hi nahi. Tumhari chhoti BEHEN ko bhi.(daya stunned after hearing 'behen".before he could assemble himself sir again spoke) haan wo 3 saal kit hi. Main aur mohan tum dono ka khyal rakh rahe the. achaanak ek din tumhari behen ki tabyat bahut kharab thi. Ye tab ki baat hain jab tum sirf 5 saal ke use leke aspataal gay. Wahan use ecupador me rkha tha . main kuch dawaiyan leke laut hi rha tha ki ekdum se bhagdad me main khayime gir gaya. Mujhe ek hafte baad hosh aya. Tab mohan ne mujhe bataya ki us hospital ne wo bachi kisi aur sanstha ko de di thi. Main turant waha gaya. Maine dekha ki use wahan achhese ghul mil gayi thi. Maine use wahin chhod naam __** purvi**__ hai. Ab who 18 saal ki hogayi hogi ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dena…._

_He took a lng pause and said;main iss bojh ke saath nahi marna jaake use dhondh lo…_

_Orphanage ka address meri diary me hai…. Ise meri aakhri ichha samajh sakte ho._

_Sayig this he left for the heavenly abode….._

_All this while daya who was quiet gave out loud scream… hearing the scream abhijeet,rahul and the dr. came in._

_The scream included mixed emotions…_

_Pain,anger ,loss hurt all together Was more than what daya could bear…._

_Few dys passed. They were in goa. Daya and rahul had done the antim sanskar of their beloved master…_

_Daya told abhijeet everything. They left for Mumbai._

**ON THE WAY BACK (PRESENT)**

AFTER a long silence abhijeet finally gathered courage to speak up something.

Abhijeet:toh daya kya socha hai tune?

Daya;boss maine decide kar liya haiki mai use dhoondhoonga aur use apne saath kar raha hu na?

Abhi;(gave an assuring smile)bilkul thik. Toh kabse shuru Karen apna 'mission purvi dhoondo' ?

Daya: boss sir ki diary mei jis orphanage ka naam hai who Mumbai me hai toh kal chale…

Abhi: bahut achhi baat hai ki wo orphanage Mumbai me hai. Kal chaltehain….

Author's note:guys thanx a lt for your support…..

Suggestions and complaints are welcome…

Please guys read and review….


	3. Chapter 3

**THAT NIGHT (DUO'S HOME)**

AT THE TERRACE

DAYA:BOSS mujhe baht darr lag raha hai.. wo mujhe apnayegi/kaise react karegi? Lekin fir bhi usse milne ke liye bahut excited hu. Bahut logo se milne ke liye bahut intazar kiya hai magar kisi apne se milne ka intazar bardash nai ho raha….

Abhi:hota hai daya hota hai….

Chalo abhi chalke so jaate hain kal ka din bahut important hai…

Daya:haan boss..kal ka din meri zindagi ko badal dega . muje meri behen miljayegi meri purvi mil jayegi(he was very excited but worried too).Abhijeet was also very happy seeing daya happy. And moreover he was also going to meet his new sister…:-D

**Next morning**

Duo were all set to go on their mission purvi dhoondo.

IN QUALLIS

Daya was on the driving seat and abhi on passanger seat. Today there was a different sight.

There was silence but not for a sad reason but it was a silence of nervousness, excitement and happiness of getting back a precious relation.

Our duo had decided first to go to bureau, talk to acp sir and then go to purvi.

CID Bureau

As usual it was full of life. But today everyone was had decided not to tell anyone now regarding purvi. So as always they entered.

Vivesha were working on the computer at Tasha's were talking more instead of working. Kajal and sachin were busy chatting. Nikhil was home on a longggggg holiday. Freddy was looking super happy but the question was why was everyone happy?

Abhi: ajj sab itne khush kyu ho?

Finally everyone noticed their seniors who were from long observing their juniors.

All together: good morning sir

Vivek: sir hum log khush Is liye hain kyun ki acp sir 3 din ke liye kisi conference ke chalte delhi gaye hain.

Daya: wow …

Lekin Kab gaye sir. Kal dopeher me hi to hum se baat hui thi. Unhone to aisa kuch kaha nahi kaha

Sachin: sir wo raat ko nikle sir. Aaj subha unka phone aaya tha.

Kah rahe the ki achanak jaana pad gaya .is liye shyad aap logon ko bata nahi paye

ABHI:aur rajat kahan hai?

Sachin: sir ACP sir ne unhe kisi kaam se bheja hai.

Abhi: wo sab to thik hai lekin tum log itna khush kyu ho(naughtily)

Kaam se koi concession nai milne wala. Aaj lunch hours me daya aur main kisi mportant kaam se bahr jaa rahe hai. Humare aane tak sara paperwork khatam ho jana chahiye. (now in a bossy manner)AM I CLEAR?

EVERYONE BECAME UPSET. After all their happiness was all spoiled they looked at daya with a pleading look and then said: yes sir kaam ho jayega.

They moved to their respective desks with murjhaya hua face.

Daya very well knew what abhijeet was he went to him.

Daya:kya boss kyu bichaaro ko sataa rahe ho. Jab tum unhe aaj leave dene hi wale ho toh kyun dara rahe ho ACPsir ki tarah.

Abhi (smiled):tum toh aise kah rahe ho jaise yeh log kabhi koi masti nai karte aur humpe pranks nai khelte.(daya tried to interrupt but abhi continued): nai mai kuch nai sun ne wala aur tum bhi mujhe iss natak me support karne wale ho. Done.

Daya: as you wish. Both laughed .

Now it was lunchtime .duo were ready to leave on their mission purvi.

Others as per the command of their acting ACP were getting bored with the paper work. Just then daya entered.

Daya: ACP sir ke absence me bureau me itna sanata.?he spoke as he knew nothing.

Vivek: kya sir ek to paper work ke chalte ho gayi humari saari azadi barbad aur upper se aap humare jale pe namak chhidak rahe hain

Abhi: kyu kya hua bhai ? waise tum log ki liye ek news hai.

Kajal: sir acchi ya buri?

Abhi: wo toh tum log decide karna.

Waise khabar yeh hai ki aaj ka tum log ka kaam

Freddy: aaj humari aadhe din ki chhuti

Abhi:arey wah freddy badi jaldi samajh gaye tum.

All: yippee. Thank you sir….

Daya: thik hai. Tum log enjoy karo. Main aur abhi kisi important kaam se bahar jaa rahe abhi

Abhi: haan chalo.

**At SHEETLA ORPHANAGE:**

The sight which duo saw shocked them .

The front side of the building was on fire. The firemen were trying their best to extinguish it. People were running around here and there.

Though the duo were very much acquainted to situations like this today they had fallen weak.

There were lots of things going on in their minds.

**Kya hum use mil payenge?**

**Wo thik to hogi na?**

**Bhagvan ji please mujhe use milwa do.**

At the sight they found a man they were very familiar with. The man was rajat.

But what was this?

There was a girl with him . she was beautiful ,had long and strong hair and was fair.

She was crying sitting beside the body of a little girl. She(the girl with rajat)  
appeared to be of around 18. Rajat was consoling her and taking charge of the situation.

Abhijeet and daya shared glances and went to rajat.

Rajat: Arey sir aap log yahan?

ABHI: wahi to hum tumse puchh rahe hain. Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?Acp sir ne to tumhe kisi kaam se bheja tha na phir tum yahan?

**What was rajat doing there?**

**Who was that girl?**

**Will duo be successful in finding purvi?**

** Jaane ke liye bane rahiye mere saath.**

**Author's note:**sorry sorry sorry. I know ki maine kuch zyada hi der kardi 3rd chap post karne mein par kya karti kuch personal or professional problems me phasi hui hun . aur maaf karna. Mere xams aa rahe hain to shayad agle update me thoda time lage. But still I'll try to post as soon as possible.

Ek deal karte hain. Aap log mujhe dher saare reviews do me fatafat agla chp post karti hun:-D

Bt till den apni roxtar pe rahem kha kar review karte raho. KEEP REVIEWING.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Rajat: Arey sir aap log yahan?

ABHI: wahi to hum tumse puchh rahe hain. Tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?Acp sir ne to tumhe kisi kaam se bheja tha na phir tum yahan?

Rajat: wo woh . Before he could speak anything more the girl beside him fainted.

Rajat: Purvi purvi utho….

DUO:PURVI

Rajat: Sir main janta hun ki aapke mann me baht saare sawal pehle sir yahan se chalte hain.

Abhi: thik hai chalo

Rajat lifted her and the three along with purvi headed to rajat's place where there was already someone to welcome them.

Rajat: sir aap yahan?

Acp: haan ab jaldi purvi ko ander le jaao. Maine bula liya aate hi hoge.

Duo were just shocked.

(Note:I've made a change in rajat and purvi's character. Here rajat is an orphan and so is purvi. )

Dr. came, examined purvi and gave her an injection so that she could get some rest anMeanwhile rajat had freshened up and prepared some snacks for everyone as he knew a lot of things were to sir had asked everyone to be in the lawn.

**Abhi **finally spoke up: Sir yeh sab ho kya raha hai? Aur aap toh delhi gaye tha na?

Acp: abhijeet main jaane toh wala tha magar yahan rehna zyada zaroori everyone confused he again spoke up: abhi daya ek baat hai jo maine tum dono ko nai batayi hai….

Daya and abhijeet were continued.

Aaj se ek mahine pehle mere paas yeh ladki trainee officer purvi aayi ek anaath thi. Woh sheetla orphanage me pali badi logon ko toh pata hi hoga ki yeh sheetla orphanage se woh minister jaykant patil juda hua hai….

Daya: sir yeh jaykant patil wahi hai na jispe aap ko shak tha ki who ek white coloured criminal hai aur aapne hume uski kundli nikale ko kaha tha.

Acp: Haan daya. Tum dono bahut busy the aur main tum dono ko disturb karna nai chahta jaise hi tum logon ka kaam khatm hua balraj ji…

Main tum dono ko thora time dena chahta tha iss liye maine yeh case rajat ko saup diya..itne mein hi purvi hamare paas aayi aur usne hame kuch aisi baatein batayi jisne hume chaunka orphange ka head who shridhar aur wo patil iss orphanage ki aad me human trafficking aur kidnapping racket chala rahe the.

Daya's mind was playing games with him. He was shocked. He was worried. He was cursing himslelf. He thought: jab usse apne bhai ki sabse zyada zarurat thi tabhi woh uske saath nai tha. Though he did not remember much about his past, but after balraj sir told him about purvi he turned over the pages of his past. Though he could not understand or visualize much he could see a pretty girl of about three or four trying to take a step. She would crawl then struggle and get up and clap her hands in joy. She sprang around just like a Barbie doll. But soon she would fall down and cry and call out for her bhai in her soft tiny cracking voice. And then he would come and just lift his "pari"… a lot of things were going on in his mind. Abhijeet very well knew that daya was breaking down. He too was shaken to the core.

Seeing tears form in the eyes of both his commands acp sir got confused bt still he continued:purvi aur uski dost shreya kisi tarh wahan se bhagin aur unhone training academy join kiya. Unhone kayi baar in sab ko rokne ki koshish ki magar nakamyab rahe. Purvi aur shreya unke liye khatra banti jaa rahi thin. Isliye purvi ko rokne ke liye unhone shreya ko kidnap kar liya. Phir mere laak mana karne ke bawajud bhi purvi ne rajat ko iss case me assist karna shuru kar diya. Aur dono ne milkar uss patil aur shridhar ko arrest kiya. Ab saare bachhen azad aur safe hain lekin in sab me purviki best friend shreya ki mout ho gayi wo bhi purvi ki aankhon ke saamne iss liye shayad woh abhi shock me hai..

Tears rolled down daya's eyes . He remembered the scene in which his friend rahul died in front of his eyes. He could very well understand purvi's situation.

Acp sir was confused. So he asked abhi: lekin tum dono wahan kya kar rahe the? Tum dono kisi ko wahan pe jaante the kya?

Abhi narrated the entire matter to acp and rajat.

Rajat : main purvi ko dekhta hoon..(Saying this he left. He knew that the trio needed sum time together.)

Daya who had been quiet all this while now spoke up in a strong voice: Bahut sah liya usne. Main use yahan se nikalunga…

Abhi: haan hum nikalenge use yahn intazar hai to bas uske hosh me aane ka…

Daya in a nervous tone: wo mujhe accept karegi na…

Acp: bilkul karegi. After all use duniya ke do sabse ache bhai milenge jo use apni palkon pe bitha ke rakhenge..

Acp was happy for his sons and moreover he would get a daughter he had always longed for….

Author's note: thanx to all those who reviewed .

I know I m very late bt I was busy…

And yes I have again posted a short chap…

Bt promise from now on updates will be short bt regular…

How was it? Do let me know if you have any requests , suggestion and queries..

Pl. review….


End file.
